Medication and medical supply dispensers are medicament and medical supply storage and distribution boxes with a plurality of compartments, and they are generally used for providing pre-planned time-based distribution of dosage forms. Usually, a dispenser is filled with medications and medical supply by an authorized person in accordance with predetermined stock levels, and sealed for timely access by respective care giver, in accordance with respective treatment plans. A treatment plan may comprise administration of different medicaments in variable amounts throughout the treatment. Such variable amounts may result in variation of volume in daily dosages.
A pill dispenser with a uniform compartment volume (as in CA 2 311 269 A1, US 2014 311 942 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 8,794,482 B2 etc.) has a drawback that the volume of a compartment may not fit to a volume of a daily dose and/or stock level. If the medicaments volume varies such that one or more days throughout the treatment plan require high amounts of compartment volume, respective daily doses may not fit into a compartment. Or if the compartments are large enough to receive high volumes of daily doses, some of the compartment volumes may not be able to be used efficiently in case where the treatment plan comprises low-dose days requiring low volume compartments.
Lack of flexibility in time-based distribution of medicaments in accordance with treatment plans comprising variable daily doses, using a medication dispenser, is an important issue to overcome.